A Love Song
by thefirstespada
Summary: Lisa finds comfort in a certain Vizard, and his music. Rated M for Lemon. Pairing Lisa/Rose and mentioned Shinji/Hiyori. The first in my collection of Vizard One-Shots, I do not own Bleach


A hundred years have passed since the incident and the condemned Shinigami still haven't gotten over the betrayal. Some more than others, most notably was the former lieutenant of the Eighth Division, Lisa Yadomaru. She still couldn't believe it, her captain stood by and did nothing to stand up for her, or even speak to her. "Stupid man, everything is stupid." Small notes filled the air, "not everything is stupid, in fact not many things are."

Lisa looked up into a tree and found the former Third Division captain sitting on a thick branch. He was strumming a guitar while he gazed at the full moon. "Leave me alone, I don't want any company, I'm better off alone." More notes hit Lisa's ears, and they calmed her, like a small light in the darkness. The musician spoke once more, "you should never say that, being alone is a terrible thing. Having a family to come home to is a dream that ever man has, why shouldn't woman have it to?"

The other Vizard were a few feet away some of them sleeping, others were wide awake, thinking about the future. Most of them felt betrayed, others felt sorrow, Lisa felt both, she then asked, "hey Rose, how do you feel about this?" Rose suddenly stopped playing, thought about it and then happily began playing once more. "Well, right now I'm pretty speechless, but if I can sum it all up into one word I guess I feel, inspired."

"Inspired?" The answer was truly strange and weird. Rose looked down at Lisa, seeing her face so scrunched up, made him see that his answer confused her. "Yes, you see Lisa, as a musician I like to think that people right much better songs when they're sad. Right now I could right a masterpiece." The notes became much more frequent and the chords became much more complicated, higher notes were hit and the melody became hypnotic."

This continued for three minutes until Rose stopped playing. "That was beautiful," Rose jumped down from the tree and took a seat next to Lisa, "thank you, I really love it when people find happiness in music. It can calm down even the most violent soul." The bright light of the moon hit their faces, revealing everything. Rose saw tears forming on Lisa's eyes. This was the first time he's seen this, to him Lisa seemed like such a strong woman, not breaking down even for the biggest of dangers. Seeing her vulnerable hurt Rose as well.

"Lisa, please don't cry." Lisa removed her glasses and wiped away the tears, I'm fine it's just this whole thing seems like a nightmare, but when you talk, it's like poetry it's just so beautiful." By now the rest of the Vizards were asleep, Rose's music calmed them all down. Lisa got a bit closer, just close enough to touch the strings of his guitar, "have you ever tried putting lyrics into your songs?" Rose just shook his head, as he tuned.

"Do you wanna try it? You'll play while I sing." Rose looked at her and smiled, "I'd like that very much." Lisa gently pushed the guitar away and took a seat on Rose's lap. Rose then rested the guitar on her lap and began playing a soft tune, as she followed his fingers with hers; she began singing softly along with the sound.

"In your saddest time, when you're all alone

You're left to fend of dangers on your own

But then you see the light and your worries go away

I'd give up to world just so you could stay."

Lisa stopped singing, "it's awful, could we stop this?" Rose stopped playing, "It's not bad, but maybe if we duet, come on Lisa, follow along." Rose's tune became clearer and he began singing. Lisa found comfort and excitement in his voice. She began to sing along with him, his lyrics were much better than hers.

"Angel, slowly aging, rotting, and burning away

Living, dieing and wasting, in such a grim decay

From day to day she cries for her way out of the life

Sleeping and awaking in a world of a forgotten wife

A chance to escape from a scripted destiny

Finds that her life is only full of catastrophe

Finds comfort in black cats and ravenous crows

Beautiful and deadly, like the reddest Rose."

Throughout the song, the notes became grimmer and sometimes they became cheerier. "That's was beautiful Rose, you have a wonderful singing voice." "Thank you Lisa, the song was inspired by you, so you should get most of the credit." "What? The song was about me, did you plan this?" Rose smiled, "no, it was kinda spontaneous, I thought it up on the spot, so it probably wasn't good." Lisa rested her head on his chest, "it was just fine.

The guitar lay forgotten on the ground next to them. Rose held Lisa in his hands, on playing with her soft hair and the other was gently rubbing her back and pulling her closer. Lisa slowly changed position; she was now facing him while sitting on his lap. His arms slowly wrapped around her body, while her arms traced the curves of his face. They slowly got closer to one another and they gently kissed. Their lips met and it felt magical, this was the crescendo to their song of love.

"So, you two are together now." Both Rose and Lisa turned around and saw the grinning Shinji watched them. "How long have you been here?" "Long enough, I heard the song and the corny lines of dialogue after words." Lisa stood up, "Shinji, could we have a bit of privacy here?" Shinji looked straight up at the sky, "gee I don't know, I guess you can, question is will I let you. So was that the key to your heart Lisa, music." Shinji slowly walked away, hold onto her Rose, you'll get kisses, all I get is bruises."

When it was clear, Lisa climbed back onto Rose and the two exchange several small kisses. Rose slowly pulled up her skirt and pulled down her soft, frilly panties. He used his foot to push them down the rest of the way, until they were completely off. He placed both hands on her soft ass and caressed it as she unbuttoned her top. She blushed as he licked her tits and squeezed her ass, she was getting wet and Rose could feel it.

He stuck one finger into her wet pussy, it slipped in easily. He moved it around inside, she gripped his pants and slowly pulled down his zipper and began pulling them down. His throbbing cock was exposed and she gripped it and began jacking him off. As she did it grew in size and the more he played with her pussy, the looser it became. They continued this until they were ready to feel each other. She slowly slid her body up and then he entered her.

Her hot and wet juices soaked his cock and his cock slid up and down in her pussy easily because of it. She gripped his shoulders as he moved her up and down. Gripping her waist he bounced her up and let her fall back down, she moaned loudly and he grunted a bit, but soon stopped. "Lisa did you know that Love making is an art form?" "Shut up and keep going," Rose obeyed and he continued pushing himself into her.

Her breast bounced and he licked them every so often. When he didn't lick them, she grabbed them and rubbed herself gently, her nipples were hard with excitement. Her tongue explored his mouth and he gently placed his hands on her ass and began doing the work himself, slowly thrusting up and down. She ripped open his shirt and pressed her breasts against his chest allowing him to feel the hard nipples.

He gripped her ass hard and she sunk her nails into his back, as Rose emptied himself inside of her. Some of his cum escaped the hole and leaked out, but most of his stayed inside of her. The breathed heavily as he slowly lifted her up. His cock was limp and wet, her pussy was leaking cum. She slowly wrapped her lips around his cock as she began sucking and licking it clean. Rose looked up at the sky as the pleasure rushed through his body.

He night ended with the two in each others arms, sleeping together. "Do you think we'll have one, Lisa?" Lisa smiled, "of course, what should we name it?" "I don't know we'll come up with something, I mean we have nine months." The two fell asleep, they dreamt of their musical harmony.

**End **

**Review**

**Omake**

"Hey guys, check this out." Shinji approached the rest of the Vizards with a camera and showed them the contents of the tape. As they watched the Vizards eyes became wider and wider. Love smiled, "holy crap, that's hot." Kensei raised an eyebrow, "didn't see that coming." Mashiro and Hachi covered their mouths. Hiyori slapped Shinji for filming it. But that didn't matter, Shinji smiled and reached out his hand, "Pay up, I told ya he wasn't gay. All of the Vizard reached into their wallets and handed Shinji twenty bucks each.


End file.
